as long as you believe
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: wrecker is me and queen clarion falls for her guard and does something she is not suppose to do read and find out only wrecker is mine
1. Chapter 1

Wrecker p.o.v.

She laid in her bed for all night sleep, I watch as she sleeps. I leave. "Hey wrecker why are you up so early?" Tinker bell asks. "Couldn't sleep." I said. "You went to see her again didn't you?" Tink asked. "Queen Clarion? Yeah." I said. "Wrecker, you know you can't date the queen." Tink said. "Yeah but she's … never mind." I said. I had fallen in love with queen Clarion. I once almost asked her out. "Here I'll give her a few hints why she should date you and see what happens." Tink said. "Thanks." I said as I walked to the mining station. I loved to mine it's like I'm home. I grabbed the invention Tink made for me. It was like a jack hammer. "Wrecker, your dust." Terence said. I had a pair of dragon fly wings so I got more dust then others. "Watch out Terence!" I said as a rock nearly hit Terence. "Yeah I think I should stay out of here." Terence said. "You get use to it." I said as I grabbed a rock that almost hit Terence. "See ya." Terence said.

Hours later third person.

Tink is talking with queen Clarion about the usual stuff girls talk about. Boys, clothes and ideas. Clarion mostly talked about wrecker. "Wrecker is a good worker. He should be working a better job." Clarion said. "He is himself at the mining station. He never made a mistake. Never broke anything except rock. So you could say he has rock running through his veins." Tink said. "I was thinking of asking if he would care to be my guard. Some dark fairies have been seen in the east." Clarion said. "Wow I bet wrecker would say yes." Tink said. Queen Clarion pulled a letter from her desk. She hand it to Tink. "Give this to wrecker. And tell him his house will be moved to the pixie dust tree." Clarion said. Tink bowed and left. Clarion walked to her bed and grabbed a book from under her bed. She wrote 'today I will ask him out on a date.' She closed the book and placed it under her bed.

Mining station.

"Wrecker, come on." Tink said. "Ok just a second." Wrecker said. Tink handed wrecker a letter. "What's this?" wrecker asked. "It's a letter from queen Clarion." Tink said. Wrecker immediately opened it.

'Dear wrecker, you have been assigned to be my personal guard. You will follow me almost everywhere. Tink will create a weapon and armor.

Sincerely, queen Clarion.' A lipstick stain was beside it.

Wrecker launched in the air. A lot faster than Tink ever could. Wrecker landed in front of queen Clarion's door. He knocked. The door opened. Queen Clarion was at the door. "Yes." Wrecker said holding up the letter. "Good and in case you're wondering the only place you will not follow me is in the bathroom." Clarion said. "So anything else I need to know because I raced here after I read the letter." Wrecker said. "Your house will be moved here." Clarion said. "Great dream come true I get to guard the queen and and we will live next to each other what could be better." Wrecker said sarcastically. "You get to kiss the girl of your dreams." Clarion said. "Can't because she is standing in front of me." Wrecker mumbled. "What did you say?" Clarion asked. "Nothing my queen." Wrecker said. "Because it sounded like you said it was me." Clarion said sitting on her bed. "Nope." Wrecker said. "Well I'll be outside see ya." Wrecker said. Clarion placed a hand on wrecker's shoulder. "Wrecker, I also would like to chat with you some time." Clarion said. "Like a date" wrecker said trying to be shock but had a hint of hope in his voice. "Sure why not?" Clarion said. "Ok um I'm going to get the armor and weapon Tink is making for me so I'll see you later." Wrecker said and raced to Tink's place. Tink sat at her desk playing with blaze. "Tink you would not believe what happened even if you were there." Wrecker said. "You kissed her." Tink said. "No she asked me on a date." Wrecker said. "What?" Tink said before she fainted. Wrecker picked up Tink and placed her in her bed. He wrote a note for the armor and weapon.

Couple days later clarion p.o.v.

I woke up. Wrecker was awake at the door. "How did you sleep queen clarion?" wrecker asked. "Very good thank you. How about you?" I asked. "Not a second of sleep." Wrecker said. I got up put on my robe and walked over to him. He had no circles under his eyes. "I guess you stay up late cleaning the jack hammer." I said. "Yes ma'am." Wrecker said. He was on his first night of guarding and already was the best of the best of the best. "So how do you like your job?" I asked. "Best choice I ever made." Wrecker said. I walked to the bathroom and took a bath. '_Maybe I should see if he likes me. No he's your guard you can't date your guard.'_ I thought. "Clarion Tink is here with my armor and weapon I'll just go get them real quick." Wrecker said. "Okay." I said. The door opened and closed. The door opened and closed again. I heard clanging. I finished my bath and got dressed. I stepped out and saw wrecker in an armor of silver. His helmet opened up and showed wrecker. "Nice." I said. "May I say the same to you?" Wrecker said. He tackled me. "Wrecker what are you doing?" I asked. "Saving your life." Wrecker said as he got up and shot his bow at two saws in the floor. "Oh my bad." I said. "Thank me later." He put an arrow with a tube on the end in his bow. He shot it. Boom. "They are now trying to kidnap you." Wrecker said. The ministers ran in. "by god what happened?" the minister of summer asked. "Shadow fairies." Wrecker said as he helped me up. "We better reinforce the floors and walls with metal." The minister of spring said. Wrecker took off his helmet and bowed. "I am responsible for saving queen clarion." Wrecker said. "Thank you. Your heroics are brave and true." The minister of autumn said. I noticed some blood on his side. "Minister of winter, get the healer." I said. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Wrecker said. "I don't care." I said. "We will go deal with the dark fairies." The minister of spring said. They left. "On my bed." I said. He sat on my bed and took off his armor. His shirt was drenched in blood. I pulled his shirt off. Dark skin surrounded the wound. I took a pouch from my desk and opened it. Blue pixie dust was in it. I sprinkled some on his wound. The dark skin lightened and I earned a hiss from wrecker. "There done just wrap this up and it should heal." I said. "Why? Why are you caring for me so much? I mean you didn't touch it like the healers would and you didn't get rough with it." Wrecker asked. "Because you are a person too." I said. "No I mean it's like the treatment you would get from the person you married" Wrecker said. My eyes widened. Did he connect the dots? "Well that is how a queen would treat her citizens." I said as I wrapped his rib cage with bandages. I accidentally slid my nail on his wound and he howled. "Sorry." I said. I forgot he was not my boyfriend and kissed his wound. "What was that for?" wrecker asked while biting his knuckle. "Forget I ever did that." I said. "But…" wrecker said but I cut him off. "I said forget I ever did that" I said sternly. I finished wrapping the bandages. He put his newly sewn shirt and armor on and grabbed his helmet. He stood at the door and watched as I cleaned up. "You know I'm sorry for catching my nail on your wound and kissing it, I kind of forgot my place." I said. "Queens don't forget their place they choose to ignore them." Wrecker said. I wanted to run over there and kiss him senseless. "Well thank you." I said. An awkward silence fell upon us. The healer walked in. "no need I already treated it." I said. The healer left. "I am going for tea." I said. He followed and we walked to the tea shop. Tink was there. She ran to wrecker. "Tink stop." I said. "He is injured so be careful." I said. "Well I was going to give you a hug because I was worried for you." Tink said. Fawn, Vidia, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Terence all flew in. "hey, are you okay? We heard about the attack and raced to here." Iridessa asked. "Yeah we all dropped everything and came here." Vidia said.

Third person

"Yeah sugar plum, we all were worried about you." Rosetta said. "I'm fine thanks to queen clarion." Wrecker said. "All I did was put some blue pixie dust on it." Clarion said. Silvermist pulled wrecker, Terence and Tinker bell to the side. But wrecker refused. "I am the queen's guard. I do not abandon my post." Wrecker said. "Fine did you kiss her?" tinker bell asked in front of clarion. "no." wrecker said. Clarion kind of knew what he was talking about. "Do you mean kiss me? Tinker bell, he is my guard. Even if he liked me more like a girlfriend, he wouldn't. He deserves better. Right wrecker?" clarion looked at wrecker. Wrecker give an 'I'm sorry but it's true' look. "I shall be leaving." Clarion said and gestured for wrecker come. He followed praying for his life and cursing Tink. "I am not mad at you I actually like you too." Clarion said. Wrecker changed his curse to a bless. "Say that again." Wrecker said. Clarion giggled. She kissed wrecker on the lips and said. "I love you." Wrecker shot into the air so fast his armor came off. "Wahoo." Wrecker yelled. He flew in circles. "Well for now let's just keep this a secret." Clarion said. "Sure." Wrecker said.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrecker p.o.v.

"Let's go see your friends." Clarion said. "Sure." I said. We walked out of her room hand in hand till we got to the door. "Maybe some fun tonight if you want." Clarion said. My response was a light swat at her butt while no one looking. "Okay. I take that as a yes." Clarion said. I smile under the helmet the hid my face. Tink and the others were at a table. "Hey." Silvermist said. Vidia got up and inspected my armor. "Metal blades on the wings nice thinking." Vidia said looking at Tink. She felt around my neck. "Chain mail around the neck good." Vidia said. She checked around everywhere almost. "All and all best armor I have ever seen." Vidia said about to test its strength. "Vidia wait I…" Tink was to late Vidia punched and the armor cracked her knuckles a to z. "hmm, nice strength. What's it made of?" Vidia asked not showing any pain. "Um a metal I found on the beach. It was the hardest metal to melt I ever worked with." Tink said. "Any way I heard a cheer come from your room clarion what was that?" Iridessa said. "I think I know what it was. Sugar plum having a little of." Rosetta said and acted like she was kissing someone. "Rosetta, seriously I didn't kiss her she just told me she didn't have any feelings for me in that way." I said. "Oh, don't play that card; remember the red head light fairy you got slapped by after you broke up with her? That's how I know." Rosetta said. My eyes widened and turned to queen clarion. "Not true." I said. "So you did kiss her." Terence said. "Ok you guys got me but you tell anyone and I'll tell a secret of yours. Okay because we won't go any further until pitch is gone." I said. "Who's pitch?" they asked in unison. "Bogie man, the thing that hides under your bed, the thing that goes bump in the night, the nightmare man. He is fear." I said clenching my fist. "I held his life in my hands twice. Protecting the girl whose first laugh created me." I said. "You went to the main lands?" Rosetta asked. "Who else digs the gopher holes? The miners." I said. "Speaking of which the gophers miss you." Fawn said. "Tell them I'll be by next time." I said.

Year later third person.

Wrecker stood with pitch cornered. Wrecker fired at him. He froze in ice when the arrow hit him. He shot again. "You were a piece of crap when I killed you at the girl's house but now you're a piece of shit." Wrecker said. 'Brother why did you make me do this?' wrecker thought. Wrecker flew to never land and collapsed on clarions front porch. "By god?" clarion asked when she opened the door. She dragged the large soldier. "Clarion" wrecker asked. "I'm here, don't worry, you'll be fine." Clarion said as she worked on saving his life.

Hours later

She worked her best; all she waited for was for him to wake. She sent blaze for a healer. Healer came a few minutes later. "He is in a coma. The best thing you can do is talk to him while he is here." The healer said. "Thank you." Clarion said. The healer left. Clarion placed wrecker on her bed and sat in a chair beside the bed. Tink and her friends burst in. "is he okay?" Rosetta asked. "He is in a coma." Clarion said. "Can we help?" Tink asked. "The healer said to talk to him while is in a coma." Clarion said grabbing wrecker's hand. She held it while Tink and her friends talked to him.

Two days later clarion p.o.v.

I sat holding his hand again. I polished his armor three times. I checked his bow four. And I sharpened the tips of the arrows five. I fell asleep beside him. I woke up wrapped up by two arms. I turned around in the arms. I found a familiar face looking at me. Wrecker's face. He was awake. "Hi, how did you sleep clarion?" wrecker said. "You have no idea how much I missed you?" I said crying on his chest. He sat up and I did too. "Sh sh sh. It's alright. I'm here. Pitch is gone. You're safe. It's alright." Wrecker said as he rocked me back and forth. "You owe me something. You didn't give it to me a year ago." I said thinking of the late night fun we agreed on. "You mean this?" wrecker asked as his left hand slide down my side. "Yes." I said. He put hand in my hair and pulled me into a kiss. His tongue slid on my top and bottom lips. I opened my mouth as welcoming his tongue. He tasted my mouth and I tasted his mouth. We got up. I wrapped my legs and arms around his waist and neck. He put his hands under my butt to make a seat. 'A white t-shirt and shorts are not sexy. And haven't put my pixie dust on my wings in two days.' I thought. He grazed his finger across my wings. I moan. He started to nibble a little on my neck. Then like a wish came true, he gave me a hicky. "great and my dress won't hide it." I said. "that's the point." Wrecker said as he mumbled into my neck. We crashed onto my bed. Me landing on him. he flipped us over and began trailing kisses down my neck. I started to get wet at my entrance. So wet that it wet wreckers pants too. "wow someone wants this badly." Wrecker said gesturing to himself.


End file.
